Floorbidden Love
by FabulousJojo
Summary: A Flarry (Harry x Floor) fanfic. Do I know what I was thinking when I wrote this? No. I regret everything. This is borderline smut. Read at your own risk, people. Harry goes on a little...nighttime adventure to see his one true love...the floor. I'm gonna go now.
1. Chapter 1

Harry crept along the floorboards, hearing them squeak with every step he took. He couldn't hold it back any longer, he had to see her. Her face, carved by angels. She may be a little...stiff, but that didn't bother Harry at all. He was more interested in her inner beauty than anything that appeared on the outside.

Harry took a good look around the room, making sure no one would disturb them. Instantly, he dropped to his knees, stroking the squeaky floorboard while whispering the phrase, "Shh, it's okay baby. We're all alone now." The floorboard he whispered to creaked softy. Harry smiled, pressing his body against every part of the floor that he possibly could.

"We need to get together more often..." Harry mumbled. "It's been so long." The floor creaked again, as if speaking to him. Harry couldn't help himself any more, he opened his mouth, and began to spread his tongue across the surprisingly smooth wood. He was able to see the damp mark it left behind, but this only made him want more. Harry began to press his lips on the floorboards, again and again, the floor creaking with every move he made.

"Who's there?" A voice rang out through the seemingly empty corridor. Harry jumped out of his skin, his heart racing._Not again!_ He thought.  
"Don't worry, I'll return again someday, my love." Harry gave the floor a swift kiss and scampered as quietly and quick as he could to the shadows, edging away from the bright lantern that illuminated the eerie corridor.

Severus Snape flicked his eyes back and forth. He could have sworn he heard some sort of...creaking. Students were _supposed_ to be in bed, but of course there were the select few that _didn't_. He lingered for a moment longer before moving on, not noticing the damp section of the floorboard he stepped on.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, skittering back to the common room. Soon, he told himself, he would go back for more.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to go back. There was no way he couldn't. The temptation, he found, was too hard to resist. So Harry Potter crept out of his bed, tiptoeing across the squeaky floor. _Noisy tonight, are we?_ He thought, silently closing the door to the bedroom.

He gingerly went down the stony steps into the Gryffindor common room. Taking a good look around, it was clear that the only soul in the room was him. This made his heart race with joy and excitement.

Harry sat in his usual armchair, dragging his big toe across the floor. It creaked at his touch, bending slightly when he applied pressure. Oh, how he missed the sounds she made.

He put his entire foot on the wooden panels, a tingling sensation running through his body as he heard the slow moan of the floor. He paused, giving the room around him another look. Alone, still.

Pleasure was his to take.

And great pleasure did he take.

Harry found himself pressed against the floor, locked in a passionate kiss with her. She couldn't kiss all that well, Harry noticed, but she had a lot to throw around. He didn't mind at all, actually. Harry loved her more than anything.

He scraped his nails against the wood, some strips peeling off where his nails left.

Harry broke apart, breathing heavily.

She had definitely gotten better since their last meeting, that was for sure. Now, what_ else_ could he...experiment with?

The creak of the floor above jolted him from doing any such thing.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron's voice echoed in the empty room.

"Nightmare. Thought I'd come out here to cool off. I'm fine, though." Harry turned to face him, quickly wiping his mouth as he did so.

"Rough, mate. Well, I thought I'd come check on you. It's only four in the morning, you can still come back and sleep for a bit before breakfast." Ron was dressed in his usual pajamas, a striped shirt and pants.

"Right."

"I'll, uh, go back to bed now." Ron waved, yawning and dragging his feet across the floor and out of earshot.

That was close. He could have been caught doing...Harry shuddered. The thought excited him, but there were too many inconveniences that prevented him from doing anything to her.

Alas, he would have to try again another night.

Gently, he crouched to the floor and gave it a swift kiss, letting his finger trail along the floorboard for a second. Then he stood, and walked back to bed.

He didn't sleep at all that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in his usual place at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating his breakfast as any normal human being would - tired and depraved of energy. Ron sat across from him, a troubled look on his face and two hefty pieces of toast sticking out of his mouth. He swallowed, and spoke.

"Must've been a rough night, eh Harry?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. That nightmare sure gave me the scare. I'll get some sleep later tonight." He tried not to think of what actually had happened the previous eve. She was truly splendid in every way. She was different in every room, which only added more things Harry desired to know of her.

"Yeah? I suppose so. We might have a free block during the day...which reminds me, I'm not looking forward to double Potions with_ Snape._" He made a face. Harry nodded in agreement, but ironically felt otherwise. Typically, extra Snape was dreadful. But with the excitement of seeing_ her_ in that place again...she was even better in concrete.

But he couldn't let them know. No one could know of his secret affliction. If they did, everyone would label him as a freak. Well, even more than before.

"...rry? Harry?" Harry blinked, coming back to reality.

"You're really out of it today, mate. You sure you're alright?"

"Course. Just sleepy."

* * *

Harry's heart pounded to the same rhythm his feet made on the floor. A steady _click click click_ had him almost running to the Potions classroom. But of course he couldn't run. He had to hang back at least a little and enter the room with the crowd. He was ready to hear that soothing sound again...

_Clop._

There it was. His favourite part of her. The quiet, yet prominent tone of his feet against her cement surface.

He sat in his usual spot, finally feeling satisfied for that day.

"What's got you so chipper?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, nothing." he said. "Just in a good mood for some reason."

"Mmm." She stared at him for a moment, but soon dropped her gaze to her book.

Harry began to tap his foot lightly on the floor, scribbling in his notebook as he did so. But this happiness wasn't available to him for long, unfortunately.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled. "If you would kindly stop tapping your foot."

He stopped, a little disheartened.

* * *

"I don't know what you're up to, Potter. But I know you're hiding something _big._" Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"You're one to talk," Harry scoffed. "If I were you, I'd watch my back."

Malfoy gritted his teeth, but swiftly turned on the spot and left. Harry unclenched his fist, not realizing it had been so tight in the first place. That was close. Or, was it? He couldn't be sure with Malfoy. But if he knew something - _anything_ about his love...that would mean trouble.

But he couldn't know a thing at all, Harry had always made sure that he was completely alone when he went on outings with her. Perhaps he was just bluffing to make Harry feel on edge.

God, he hated Malfoy. But then again, who didn't?

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He shouldn't think too hard about this, it would only make things worse. He made his was back to the Gryffindor common room, focusing on the sound his feet made as they clicked against her.

After a few minutes of this, Harry had calmed down enough to remember the password to Gryffindor Tower.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." Harry spoke to the Fat Lady, who swung open to reveal the warm air of the common room.

He sat in his favourite armchair, savouring the comfort and relaxation that it withheld. He decided that he would stay here for a while, every now and again glancing at her, smiling to himself.


End file.
